justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Mi Mi Mi
|artist = ( )http://prntscr.com/oslmiu |from = album |tvfilm = (Serebro s version) |year = 2013 |dlc = Classic November 28, 2018 ( ) December 19, 2018 ( ) June 6, 2018 ( ) Sassy Version August 14, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Duet (Classic) Dance Crew (Sassy Version) |dg = / (Classic) / / / (Sassy Version) |difficulty = Easy (Classic/Sassy Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Sassy Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 each (Sassy Version) |nosm = |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Sassy Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / (Classic) / / / (Sassy Version) |gc = / (Classic) / / / (Sassy Version) |lc = (Classic) (Sassy Version) |mashup = |alt = Sassy Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 3:34 |nowc = MiMiMi MiMiMiALT (Sassy Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain KitsaisFile:MiMiMi ChoreoProof.png |perf = Classic Shirley Henault (P2)File:MiMiMiproof.png Sassy Version Jéssika Jessy (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn8q447FSkj/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=ir380t1ovefw Anna Shevel (P2) Monica Pena (P3) Sofia Lupalovskaia (P4) }}Serebro (oyunda, Hit The Electro Beat oyuna dahil olan Becky Martin ve Near Russell tarafından kapsanan) tarafından "Mi Mi Mi" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Klasik rutin ayrıca Kids Mode üzerinde de görünür. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik P1 P1 bir erkeği betimleyen bir toprak modelidir. Karamel bir tenine, sopa benzeri kollar ve bacaklar gibi karikatürize özelliklere, devasa bir siyah bıyık, pörtlek gözler ve claymation karakteristiği çok dalgalı bir harekete sahiptir. Bir kova şapkası, gri bir gömlek, bir haki olta takımı, siyah bir kemer, bir çift kargo pantolonu, bir çift yeşil çorap ve bir çift ayakkabı giyen bir arkeolog olarak resmedilmiştir. Koronun bölümlerinde görünüşte cebinden bir kamçı çıkarır ve arka plandaki ışığın, koç üzerinde belirgin gölge ve parlaklık efektleri vardır (P2'den farklı olarak). P2 P2, vücudu saran mavi ve yeşil nevresimleri olan kadın bir Mısırlı mumyadır. Mor saçaklı uzun turuncu bir saç modeli var. Etek iki açık ucuna tutturulmuş altın saplamalı pembe bir keten etek giyiyor. Bu damızlıktan iki altın zincir beline dolanıyor. Eteğin arkasından, uzun akan pembe bir pelerin aşağı akar. Ayrıca boynuna dev bir altın kolye takıyor, içinde merkezi bir yeşil taş bulunuyor. Bir çift yeşil ve altın kedi gözü güneş gözlükleri ve altın halhallarla spor yapıyor. Sağ elinde altın bir bileklik, sağ elinde altın bir kol bandı ile birlikte. Mimimi_coach_1.png|P1 mimimi_coach_2.png|P2 Sassy Versiyonu P1 P1 orta uzunlukta mor saçları saçaklı bir kadın. Saçının bir kısmı, her iki tarafta da iki çöreğe bağlı. Altın renkli ve siyah tasarımlı desenli, dar, parlak, tam beden bir elbise giyiyor. Elbisenin karnına derin bir kesik var, burada altın bir kemerle güvence altına alınmış. Altında siyah bir sütyen giyiyor. Bunun üzerine, kısa kollu, tamamen kollu, lavanta mavisi bir paltoya sahiptir. Altın bir kolye ile altın bir gerdanlık kolye takıyor. Çizme topukluları lavanta mavisi renktedir. Ayrıca geniş altın ağız kenarlı bir çift güneş gözlüğü takıyor. P2 P2 bir kadın. Saçları gül kırmızısı, bir saçak halinde kesilmiş ve gevşek bir yan at kuyruğu içine bağlı. Sıkı bir lateks lavanta mavisi bluz ve sıkı lavanta mavisi tozluk giyiyor. Bunun üzerine siyah ve deniz yeşili çizgili bir kürk manto giyiyor. Ayrıca deniz yeşili renkte bir çift stiletto topuklu ayakkabı giyiyor. Ağır bir altın kolyeyi ve gözyaşı damlası tasarıma sahip altın küpeleri sergiler. Güneş gözlükleri yuvarlak, ağız kenarları lavanta mavisidir. P3 P3 bir kadın. Saçaklarla siyah bir bob sporu yapıyor. Kolsuz bir lavanta mavisi bluz ve deniz yeşili dar şort giyiyor. Bunun üzerine yanlarında altın şeritler bulunan ve montu parçalara daraltan pembe-kırmızı kadife bir ceket giyiyor. Boynunun etrafına birkaç altın zincir takıyor ve birbirlerine sarılı, bir zincir gevşemiş. Ayrıca beline bir zincir var. Parlak sarı topuklu çizmeler giyiyor. Ayrıca, altın sarısı bir ağız kenarlı bir çift güneş gözlüğü takıyor. P4 P4 bir kadın. Basit bir at kuyruğuna bağlanmış sarı dalgalı saçı var ve kafa bandı ile sabitlenmiş. Kıyafetleri kırmızı ve siyah desenli kısa, gevşek bir elbise ve elbise parıltıları içeriyor. Bunun üzerinde mor bir kürk manto giyiyor. Ayakkabısı pembe-kırmızı ve her ayağından yükseltilmiş bir kayışla topuklu stilettolar. Ayrıca pek çok asma şeridi ile mor ve siyah bir kolye takıyor. Ayrıca deniz yeşili jantlı bir çift güneş gözlüğü sporu yapıyor. Mimimialt_coach_1.png|P1 Mimimialt_coach_2.png|P2 Mimimialt_coach_3.png|P3 Mimimialt_coach_4.png|P4 Arka plan Klasik Rutin, çatıda kare bir delik bulunan bir Mısır piramitinde gerçekleşiyor. Ayette, gece vaktidir ve arka plan, merkezi bir ve ritmi yanıp sönen çeşitli hiyeroglifleri içeren bir duvardır. Daha sonra, çatı kaybolur, arka planda mor flaş ışıkları yanıp söner ve ekranın kenarlarındaki mezarlardan kilimasyon mumyalar çıkar. Koroda, duvar, iki kilim heykelinin çerçevelediği arka planda piramitin bulunduğu açık bir alanı ve ekranın sol tarafından sağa yaslanan mumyaları ortaya çıkarmak için aşağı kayar. Korodan sonra enstrümantal kısımda gece gündüze döner ve kuma lahitleri, mumyalarla aynı yoldan ekrana sıçrar. Sassy Versiyonu Arka plan, üç yamuk şekilli monitörü ve önünde iki spot ışığı olan dairesel bir aşamadır. Ekranda çoğunlukla çeşitli renklerde dikdörtgenler ve üçgenler var. Antrenörlerin her biri mini soloları için adım atarken, ekranda farklı bir öğe belirir. P1 görüntülendiğinde, ekranda elmas resimleri belirir. P2 taçlar, P3 yürekleri var ve P4 ruj gösterir. Koro sırasında, dansçılardan biri P4 ile başlayan öğeleriyle birlikte ekranda görünür. Eşyaları ayrıca zeminde ve sahnenin merkezinde de görülmektedir. Ayrıca renkler pembeden sarıya, maviden kırmızıya döner. Düşmeden önce, orta sahnede bir aydınlatma cıvatası belirir. Bırakma gerçekleştiğinde, antrenörlerinin her biri,P1 ve P3 ile başlayan, sonra P2 ile biten antrenörlerin her biri ve P4. Köprüde ekran kararır, nesnelerin yüzdüğü ve değiştiği görülür ve ekranda "Mi Mi Mi" belirir. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: *P1:Sağ bacağınız yukarı kaldırılırken her iki elinizi de P2'nin belinden tutup önüne koyun. *P2:Her iki elinizi de başınızın üstünde bir Hint pozuna koyun. Gold Moves 2: Bu, rutinin son hamlesi: *P1:Sağ elinizi bir şey arıyormuş gibi kafanın üzerine koyun. *P2:İki kolunuzu da yavaşça 90 ° 'de uzatın. Mimimi gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 MiMiMi gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Mimimi gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 MiMiMi gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sassy Versiyonu Sassy Version rutininde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1:Bu soldan sağa bir Dalga Altın Hareketi: *P1:Ellerini kaldır. *P2:Bir öpücük üfleyin ve elinizi sağa doğru sallayın. *P3:Sağ elinizi saçınıza sürün. *P4:Sağ kolunuzu yüzünüzün yakınındaki bir kıvrımda kaydırın. Gold Move 2:Sağ elinizi kaldırın, ardından solunuz. MiMiMiALT GM1 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 (P1) MiMiMiALT GM1 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 (P2) MiMiMiALT GM1 (P3).png|Gold Move 1 (P3) MiMiMiALT GM1 (P4).png|Gold Move 1 (P4) Mimimialt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game MiMiMiALT GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Mimimialt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Duets *Celebrating 10 Years of Just Dance *Crazy Costumes *Simple Dances * *Just Dance Billboard! *Hall of Fame *Kids Corner *All Songs K-R Sassy Version *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia *Bu şarkı için bir Autodance görüntülerken, kapak yerine orijinal versiyon çalınır. Galeri Game Files Mimimi_cover_generic.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' Mimimi_cover_online_kids.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' (Kids Mode) mimimialt_cover_generic.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' (Sassy Version) Mimimi_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Mimimialt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Sassy Version) MiMiMi_Albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) mimimialt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Sassy Version) Mimimi_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Mimimialt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Sassy Version) Mimimi map bkg.png| map background (Classic) mimimialt map bkg.png| map background (Sassy Version) Mimimi cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) MiMiMi_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Mimimialt cover 1024.png| cover (Sassy Version) MiMiMiALT_BC.jpg| cover (Sassy Version) Mimimi p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Mimimi p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) MiMiMiALT 919.png|P1 s avatar (Sassy Version) MiMiMiALT 920.png|P2 s avatar (Sassy Version) MiMiMiALT 921.png|P3 s avatar (Sassy Version) MiMiMiALT 922.png|P4 s avatar (Sassy Version) Mimimi pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) MiMiMiALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Sassy Version) postcard_mimimi001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_mimimi001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_mimimi002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_mimimi002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_mimimi003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_mimimi003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) postcard_mimimi004.png|Postcard 4 postcard_mimimi004_thumb.png|Postcard 4 (without logo) postcard_mimimi005.png|Postcard 5 postcard_mimimi005_thumb.png|Postcard 5 (without logo) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MIMIMI 1.png|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MIMIMI 2.png|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY MIMIMI 3.png|Background 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots mimimi jd2019 menu.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Mimimi_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) mimimi jd2019 coachmenu 8thgen.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Mimimialt_jd2019_menu.png|Sassy Version on the menu (8th-Gen) Mimimialt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Sassy Version, 8th-Gen) Mimimialt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Sassy Version, 8th-Gen) mimimi jd2019 menu wii.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' on the menu (7th-Gen) mimimi jd2019 rotuine wii.png| routine selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) mimimi jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) Mimimi_jd2019_kids_menu.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Mimimi_jd2019_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Mimimi_jd2019_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) mimimi jdnow menu.png|''Mi Mi Mi'' on the menu mimimi jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Mimimi_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Mimimialt_jdnow_menu.png|Sassy Version on the menu Mimimialt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Sassy Version) Mimimialt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Sassy Version) Promotional Images Mimimi teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyXRSEfpa3c Mimimi instagram teaser 2.gif|Teaser 2 MiMiMi twitter teaser.gif|Twitter Teaser Mimimialt twitter teaser.gif|Twitter Teaser (Sassy Version) MiMiMi promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Mimimi promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 mimimi ubisoft website cover.jpg|Cover from Ubisoft s site Mimimi jdnow notification.png| notification Behind the Scenes Mimimi p1 bts 1.png|Behind the Scenes 1 (P1) mimimi p1 bts 2.png|Behind the Scenes 2 (P1) Mimimi p2 bts 1.png|Behind the Scenes 1 (P2) Mimimi bts 1.png|Behind the Scenes 1 Mimimi bts 2.png|Behind the Scenes 2 Mimimi bts 3.png|Behind the Scenes 3 Mimimi conceptart 1.png|Concept art 1 mimimi conceptart 2.png|Concept art 2 mimimi conceptart 3.png|Concept art 3 Beta Elements Hq.png|Beta Classic menu icon (from a trailer) Others Mimimi thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Classic) Mimimialt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Sassy Version) Mimimi thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Classic) Mimimialt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US — Sassy Version) Mimimialt p4 glove glitch.gif|Sassy Version s glitch, where P4 s glove turns yellow Videos Official Music Video SEREBRO - Mi Mi Mi (Official Video) Mi Mi Mi (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Mi Mi Mi - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mi Mi Mi - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Mi Mi Mi (Sassy Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mi Mi Mi (Sassy Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2019 Mi Mi Mi. 5 ESTRELLAS Just Dance 2019 Kids Mode Mi Mi Mi - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi - Just Dance 2020 'Sassy Version' Mi Mi Mi (Sassy Version) - Hit The Electrobeat - Just Dance 2019 Mi Mi Mi (Sassy Version) - Just Dance Now Behind the Scenes Mi Mi Mi - Behind the Scenes (US) Mi Mi Mi - Behind the Scenes (UK) Extractions Mi Mi Mi - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) MiMiMi Alternate NOHUD References Site Navigation es:Mi Mi Mi en:Mi Mi Mi Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Hit The Electro Beat Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Çocuk Modu Kategori:Anna Shevel Kategori:Shirley Henault Kategori:Cain Kitsais Kategori:Monica Pena Kategori:Sofia Lupalovskaia Kategori:Jéssika Jessy Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları